


She's a girl, rising from a shell

by crookedspoon



Series: A Wild Patience Has Taken Me [7]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her 'no' comes out more emphatic than intended.</p><p>"DCU: Harley/Ivy - bondage" @ femslash100's drabbletag6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a girl, rising from a shell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> Written for "DCU: Harley/Ivy - bondage" at femslash100's [drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5409130#t5409130) and "Abuse (Physical or Emotional)" at genpromt-bingo round 8 ([all cards](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pmKNKLmHO5l6z8G8GJl7R5Gc64TjhecRzZQDJK98TTE/edit?usp=sharing)).

Harley clings to Ivy like a suckerfish, kisses like she's starved for it, and works Ivy into a frenzy sooner than she'd like.

Ivy cherishes her enthusiasm. It's quite cute. But she wants to take her time with the girl, _savour_ her, make her squirm in every way imaginable. _Then,_ if Harley's still capable, she'd take her own pleasure. 

Ivy lets moon vines gently grow up their legs. In her mind's eye, they twine through Harley's hair and flower white against her flushed skin. The vines bind Harley's arms to her sides. Harley stiffens.

"No," she hisses.

Ivy stops. She's never heard Harley this emphatic before. Apparently, neither has Harley herself. She cringes, shoulders drooping, and curls in upon herself as far as the bonds allow. "I—I mean, I can't. Not like this." Her frown is miserable as she stammers, "I want this to be different with you."

She frets her lip, avoids Ivy's gaze.

"I'm—I'm sorry."

Ivy shakes her head, and the lianas fall away. Harley stares, confused, disbelieving and concerned, as though she's expected Ivy to overrule her protest, as though she's made a mistake. Ivy strokes and kisses her reassuringly.

"I won't do anything you don't agree to," Ivy explains, because Harley's wide, wondering eyes suggest it may not have been so obvious to her. 

"You're not just messin' with me?"

"Have you known me to lie?" It's hard to suppress the edge in her voice. _Someone's_ going to pay for how they treated Harley.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Ribbons Undone" by Tori Amos.


End file.
